


The moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark

by rc1788



Series: Somewhere Only We Know [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stucky fluff, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like this. And I liked you before this. I like all of you, Steve. If I didn’t, why d’you think I went through all the trouble pulling your dumb ass from fights in every back alley of Brooklyn?”</p>
<p>“My pretty face?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Bucky chuckles, moves his arm over Steve so he’s poised on top of him. His left hand grabs Steve’s jaw and shakes him a second. “You’re just a pretty face, Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Ouch. That cuts me deep.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Bucky likes poking fun at Steve’s honor. It was the closest thing he had to an ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark

The sink in the bathroom turns on, and Bucky hears the sound of Steve brushing his teeth. He squints because the bathroom lights are bright and in his face, and the curtains are drawn open. Bucky grabs the covers and burrows under them.

He hears the sink turn off and Steve quietly steps back into the room. Bucky peeks over the edge of the covers to discover Steve is still head to toe naked. Steve lifts his arms over his head and stretches, his body bathed in the morning light.

“You know I’m staring at you, right?” Bucky asks.

“Hadn’t noticed.” Steve crosses one of his arms across his chest and pulls.

“Get over here.” Bucky drank in the sight of Steve as he strutted from the window to the bed. “You know exactly what you’re doing. Where’d this come from, huh?”

Steve shrugs, then he climbs over Bucky and settles in beside him over the covers. Bucky places his hand where Steve’s neck meets his shoulder. Their eyes lock. Steve’s eyes are a deep blue, the color of oceans, filled with warmth and mystery. Bucky usually knows everything that’s going on behind those eyes, but lately, things were different. They had gotten  _ much closer _ in the past few days than they ever had before, stealing kisses as they passed each other in the kitchen, snuggling up on the couch to watch shows. And last night, Steve unmade Bucky by going down on him.

Bucky’s own eyes, a colder, more calculating shade of blue, study the unspoken desire behind Steve’s gaze. He wants Steve to know the ecstasy that he was shown--he wants to take Steve apart and put him back together again. Bucky’s hand slips down to touch his chest, fingertips grazing the soft skin and firm muscle, wandering further to Steve’s lower abdomen, then coming to rest on his hip.

This isn’t the first time Bucky has appreciated Steve’s body, but the first time was in secret. It was during the war, on a mission with the Howling Commandos, and the team split up as they approached a large Hydra base. They set up camp the night before the invasion, just Steve and Bucky, and Bucky remembered the cold winter night because Steve stripped down his uniform top and decided to wash up.

“Aren’t you cold?” Bucky asked.

“Not really. I run much hotter now.”

Bucky had seen a lot of men in all stages of undress since his deployment, but none of them were Steve. He wasn’t sure if his interest was rooted in the drastic change his friend underwent, or just the fact that the sight of Steve’s sculpted back made his stomach do a strange somersault. But Bucky could have watched Steve futilely try and clean himself up without proper soap and water all day.

“You know,” Bucky tells Steve, and Steve reaches up and brushes his dark hair out of his eyes, “I was fairly certain the serum was going to wear off during the war.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve chuckles and rests his head down on his pillow.

“It was too good to be true. You were going to wake up one day the size you used to be, like a big deflated balloon.”

“That would be  _ bad _ .”

Bucky snickers and buries his face into his pillow. “I dreamed about it once. It was terrible. You were so upset. They sent you home.” Steve’s smile fades and Bucky pushes himself up onto his elbow. He kisses Steve on the nose. “I wouldn’t want that to happen. I never want to see you get sick like that again.”

“You wouldn’t miss this?” Steve asks, pointing at his own chest.

“I like this. And I liked you before this. I like all of you, Steve. If I didn’t, why d’you think I went through all the trouble pulling your dumb ass from fights in every back alley of Brooklyn?”

“My pretty face?”

“Yeah.” Bucky chuckles, moves his arm over Steve so he’s poised on top of him. His left hand grabs Steve’s jaw and shakes him a second. “You’re just a pretty face, Steve Rogers.”

“Ouch. That cuts me deep.”

“Shut up.” Bucky likes poking fun at Steve’s honor. It was the closest thing he had to an ego. Bucky smiles down at Steve, likes this angle above him. Steve gets one of those barely-there smiles on his face, his mouth a little open crescent, and Bucky dives down for a kiss. Softly, at first, as he memorizes the feel of Steve’s lips against him, then he presses into Steve’s mouth with his tongue. He remembers last night’s bliss as he appreciates Steve’s tongue with his own, and deep inside his chest swells the desire to be that close with him again.

Bucky frees himself from the sheets and swings his leg over Steve, straddling him. His breath catches when Steve’s hands grab his ass, pulling their hips together. He can feel Steve’s hard erection pressing into him and he wets his lips. “I want you,” he tells Steve.

Their faces hover near and he feels Steve’s quickening breaths on his nose. Steve’s hands move down the back of Bucky’s thighs. “I want you, too.”

Bucky grins and stares down at Steve, playing and replaying the words in his head.  _ I want you, too _ . He loves the sound of Steve’s deep voice. For most of their friendship, they didn’t have to be so frank with each other. But this was new territory, and Bucky wanted to be clear with Steve that he intends to take him all the way.

Bucky bends down and trails kisses down Steve’s neck, letting his tongue flick at Steve’s pulse, tasting the salt of his sweat. It was hot sharing a bed between them. He reaches Steve’s collarbone and his mouth takes in a bit of skin, sucking, biting.

“Ooh.” Steve’s hands squeeze the backs of his thighs. “You marking me, Barnes?”

Bucky stops and lifts his head, looking at Steve through the strands of hair in his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.  _ Rogers _ .” He thinks it’s cute the way Steve uses his last name, like they’re just  _ pals _ . Bucky gets back to work and slides his metal arm under the small of Steve’s back, cool on his warm skin. When he’s through, he pulls back and admires his handiwork.

“Is that it?” Steve’s hands find the crease where Bucky’s legs meet his ass, his fingers pressing.

“ _ No _ . There’s more.” Bucky glares at Steve as his thumbs start to tease the sensitive spot between his legs. He swallows, pulling Steve up with his arm. “Are you  _ critiquing _ me?”

“Sorry.” Steve smirks and whoever thought he was some pillar of purity or innocence could rot in hell. Steve Rogers was wicked and Bucky wanted to soak him up, wanted to drown with him in his poorly concealed desire. “I’m getting impatient.”

Bucky looks to the nightstand, and Steve points to the drawer. He can’t reach it, so Bucky does, and he finds a stash of personal items. He takes the bottle of lubricant and a condom and drops them on the bed beside Steve. Looks at him with a grin.

“You’re always so prepared.”

“Shut up and get on with it, would you? That was the  _ whole point _ .”

Bucky doesn’t normally  _ giggle,  _ but he’s pretty sure that’s what he does as he takes the condom and rolls it down the length of Steve. He watches Steve’s eyes roll back into his head moments before his eyes shut. Bucky spreads the lubricant on his palm and smothers Steve’s dick with a few strokes.

“So this is what you had in mind,” Steve rasps.

Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the knot in Steve’s brow, the way his chest heaves. He feels like he’s controlling Steve’s every move, and he knows where he wants to take him. He’s never seen Steve lose control before, and the thought of being the one to bring him to his breaking point excited him. “Had you wondering, did I?” Bucky murmurs.

“Mm. Hold on.”

Bucky complies, switching his grip on Steve’s member, grinning down at him.

“Not like--” Steve chuckles. Now his hands are on the move, one returns the favor. Bucky folds in his lips to stifle the sound rising up from inside of him at Steve’s touch. He’s so consumed by Steve’s strokes that he doesn’t notice Steve’s put some of the lube on his other hand, and he’s now groping at Bucky’s ass. Steve pauses.

“Yes,” Bucky whispers. He lets go of Steve, steadies himself with his hands on either side of him. Steve watches Bucky’s face as he touches him, tentatively, carefully, before slipping the tip of his finger inside of him. Bucky forces himself not to make a sound, his mouth pressed into a thin line, and he keeps his eyes on Steve’s face.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods as the sensation goes from discomfort to something unfamiliar, a feeling of emptiness and needing to be filled. Steve presses forward, hooking the tip of his finger inside of Bucky and stretching him out. Bucky grunts, his back arching, and he focuses on his breathing.

“Buck.” Steve’s got that look on his face like he’s done something wrong.

“Keep going.” Bucky is so focused that he almost forgets to enjoy himself, and he smiles, relaxing at Steve’s touch. “Please.”

And he does. Heat rushes into Bucky’s cheeks and he swallows back a moan. Steve reaches up and cups the side of Bucky’s face, and Bucky turns his mouth into Steve’s palm and kisses. Steve continues to work at him, feeling inside of him with a steady rhythm. Bucky feels vulnerable, letting Steve touch him like this, but Steve’s gentle and confident movements make Bucky sweat. He forgets himself and lets out a loud whimper when Steve slides in a second finger.

“Still okay?”

“You’d know if I wasn’t. Ah,” Bucky gasps. “I like it.” Bucky lifts himself out of Steve’s grip and positions himself over Steve. When he settles over Steve’s cock, he finally allows himself a sound--one of surprise, as he didn’t expect it to feel  _ this good _ to have Steve inside of him.

“Oh--Buck--” Steve’s head jerks back into the pillow in pure bliss.

Bucky sucks in air between his teeth as he takes in more of Steve, his hips shift to find the right angle. He finally feels pressure in a spot he didn’t know was there, and his mind is temporarily overloaded with the pleasure of it that he’s sure he's in another galaxy altogether.

Bucky watches Steve as he rolls his hips to find that spot again. Steve’s so quiet, his eyes are shut, and Bucky keeps going. “ _ Steve _ .”

“Am I hurting you?” he whispers, his voice thick with  unexpressed pleasure.

“Shit--” Bucky says, not thinking. “Fuck. You feel so good.”

“Ah--” Steve hums softly, his hands clamping down on Bucky’s hips, following his movements. Bucky is reeling from the overwhelming sensation of Steve inside of him. He feels totally filled, spikes of pleasure track up his spine, and he’s blinded with pleasure as his deepest places are stroked with his own momentum.

“Can we go faster?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky manages to reply, his mouth dropping open as he picks up the pace. Steve lets out a moan, his beautiful face turns red and strains from the effort of holding back. “Steve, c’mon--” Bucky places his hands on Steve’s chest, blunt nails digging into his skin. Steve’s breaths get shallow, each one more effort than the last. “Come for me.”

Bucky continues to work his hips around Steve’s cock. When he closes his eyes, he swears he's seeing stars. Steve gasps for air, his whole body starts to tremble, and his grip on Bucky’s hips becomes hard enough to bruise. Bucky’s barely able to concentrate on what he’s seeing--Steve beneath him in the throes of it, his chiseled features god-like, and Bucky was  _ worshipping _ him.

“Fuck!” Steve releases, his whole body lifts off the bed, and his moans fill the room.

“Oh, shit, Steve--” Bucky captures Steve’s sounds with his mouth in a hungry kiss, until Steve’s climax ends and he sinks back onto the mattress. His body is hot and sweaty and Bucky lays on top of him for a moment, familiarizing himself with the exhaustion in muscles he never before used.

Steve rakes his fingers through Bucky’s hair and rests his palm on his head while he catches his breath and comes down from his orgasm. Bucky smirks because Steve told him he hadn’t done this since coming out from the ice, and he takes pride in being the first one to make Steve come hard like that in the twenty-first century.

“Now you.” Steve pushes Bucky off so he’s laying on his back, and he takes Bucky’s throbbing cock into his hand and strokes him. It doesn’t take much for Bucky to lose himself in the familiar friction, and Steve’s gentleness from before is completely gone as he rubs him off, hard. “Yeah,” Steve encourages him. He nips at Bucky’s earlobe, swirls his tongue into his ear. Bucky whines, his metal hand grasping at Steve’s chest as his mind blanks.

Bucky comes quickly, spilling over Steve’s hand and onto his stomach, his voice crying out softly. Steve gives him a few more gentle pulls before releasing him, and then they’re both laying on their backs on the bed. Bucky is panting.

“You like it?” Bucky asks Steve.

“Yeah, I did. I really did. I haven’t come back down to earth yet.  _ Jesus _ , Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky smirks in satisfaction as he stares up at the ceiling. “I’ve never heard you drop the F bomb before.”

“Did I?”

“Yes!” Bucky grabs a pillow and tosses it on top of Steve’s face. “And then you were  _ loud _ .”

“You loved it.” Steve snickers and accepts the pillow being smothered over his face for a second before pushing it back at Bucky. Then they look at each other with big, stupid smiles on their faces.

Bucky tucks the pillow under him and props himself up. “You were amazing.”

“ _ Me _ ? You did all the work.”

“Point.” Bucky traces little circles on Steve’s chest, considering. “You can take charge next time, how’s that?”

“When?” Steve looks up eagerly.

Bucky laughs and plants a kiss on the side of Steve’s head. His hair is so damp with sweat. “You’re like a kid that wants to ride the rollercoaster again.” Then he gets up and takes a few tentative steps before making a break for the shower. “ _ Later _ , Rogers!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these two for a few weeks now. I think this is what we call a SLOW BURN.
> 
> But if you're just joining us: hi. welcome. Cry about stucky with me on [tumblr](http://misterbuckyrogers.tumblr.com).


End file.
